


Суицыд

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Что если сделать последний шаг?





	Суицыд

Предсмертная записка была на столе. Я не указал, кто именно виноват в том, что я совершу. Я сам. Наверное, так должно все закончиться. Иного решения я не вижу. Почему-то вспоминаются веселые друзья, мама и ворчливый отец.  
«..Простите, я не хотел, но больше я так не могу. Надеюсь, вы меня поймете…»  
Был солнечный летний день. По небу лениво проплывали облака, солнце ярко светило в глаза и дул теплый ветер, играя с моей одеждой. Внизу кипела жизнь. Старушка ругала двух подростков за курение возле подъезда, на площадке бегали маленькие дети, возвращались соседи домой. Скоро меня с вами не будет. Наверное, и на небесах так всех видно как с высоты 14-ти этажного дома, но наверняка я не попаду на небеса. Меня ждет вид снизу.  
Подхожу к краю крыши. На душе грусть и осадок, но слез нет. Шаг. Один шаг. Нужно решиться. И все…  
Ветер дует в лицо, треплет волосы, и я, задыхаюсь. Я не успеваю испугаться, я вижу мать, отца, друзей. Все улыбаются и смеются, жалеют и сочувствуют…  
…Та конфета была вкусной, помнишь? Такая красная с желтыми полосками…  
…Ты будешь жалеть об этом, зря ты так поступаешь…  
…Давай потанцуем…  
…Хороший сегодня день, солнечный..  
А может зря я так? Остаться…Разум заполняет темнота, а рот заполняется кровью. Слышу визг детей и какой-то женщины. Прощайте…


End file.
